


"Gold's Kitchen" part eleven

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: "Gold's Kitchen" [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell’s Kitchen: AU - Belle visits Chef Gold’s house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gold's Kitchen" part eleven

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT, PORN, STICKY SWEET SEX ! *Happy Reading*

Chef Gold and Belle walk out of Hell’s Kitchen together, arm in arm. The limo pulls up to take them straight to The Sleepy Dwarf restaurant, but Chef Gold and Belle have other plans.

Gold quickly takes Belle’s hand. “Let’s go.” He darts to the other side of the building, dragging his girlfriend behind him. “Do you think they saw us?”

"I didn’t even see us." Belle catches her breath, leaning against the wall. "I didn’t know you were so fast, Rumple."

"I’m sorry about that, sweetheart."

"That’s okay, it was actually exciting."

He kisses her lips. “My car is just over here.” He takes her hand and walks her to his black cadillac. Gold opens the door for her and she steps in, then he gets into the drivers seat.

"Rumple?"

"Yes, dearie."

"Something just came to me."

"And what’s that?" Gold starts the car.

"The camera crew, won’t they be looking for us?"

"I’ve taken care of that, sweetheart. I changed the reservation."

"But we ditched the limo."

"They wasn’t going to film anything in the limo anyways." He smiles at her and backs the car out of the parking space.

"Oh my god !" Belle says in utter shock.

Gold quickly slams on the breaks. “What is it, sweetheart? What’s wrong?”

"I just realized something, the cameras in Hell’s Kitchen. They’ve seen everything we’ve done !"

"Calm down, Belle." Gold takes her hand. "I run the show, remember. I’ve been going through the hidden cameras, where we’ve snuck around, and deleted the video. Everything that’s filmed goes through me first."

Belle’s eyes grow wide. “You’ve been doing that?”

"Yes, of course I have. I don’t want anyone to see us together, at least not yet. And I don’t want anyone to think that you would try to fuck me just to win the game."

"Really?" She sighs in relief and wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Yes, sweetheart, really."

"Thank you, Rumple"

"You don’t have to thank me for that, Belle." He hugs her back and kisses her cheek. "Can I go back to driving now?"

"Yes, yes, of course you can." She let’s go of him and sits back in her seat, buckling her seat-belt.

"Well, I haven’t deleted everything," Chef Gold slyly adds. "Something’s I’ve just removed and saved them for myself."

Belle stares at Gold, with an alarming expression on her face. “Like what?”

Gold looks at her and raises an eyebrow. “You know what.”

"Oh my god !" She shamefully covers her face.

"Don’t be like that, sweetheart. You looked beautiful in them. I can show them to you, if you want."

"No, no thank you."

"You might change your mind later." He smirks.

"Rumple, can you just drive, please."

"Yes, dearie," he laughs to himself and continues driving.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a moment.

"I really hope you change your mind later," Chef Gold breaks the silence.

Belle gives him a cold stare.

"Alright, alright, dearie. I won’t bring it up again. I’ll just keep them all to myself." He takes her hand and kisses it. "You really do look beautiful in them.”

She giggles, but keeps her silence.

After a fifteen minuet drive from Hell’s Kitchen, Chef Gold finally pulls up to his pink Victorian style manor.

"Your house is beautiful," Belle says in awe.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He stops the car in the driveway and steps out, as Belle quickly follows. "I was going to open your door."

"That’s okay, I’m just so excited to go inside."

"Well, let’s not waste anymore time then." Gold smiles at her and leads her inside.

Belle is amazed by the inside of his house as well. It’s filled with antique furniture and art. “Are you an antiques collector?”

"Yes and no. Most of this stuff I inherited from my mothers. We didn’t have much, but the things we did have, they couldn’t part with them and nether could I.

"Oh, I understand. They had such exquisite taste."

"Yes, they did."

Belle looks around the living room, taking in all the beauty from the items in his home.

Gold suddenly rushes to the fireplace mantle and quickly folds down a picture.

"What was that?" She curiously asks.

"Nothing to be worried about, sweetheart."

"Now I really want to know what it was."

"Okay, okay, please don’t be upset. It’s a picture of Cora that I haven’t gotten rid of yet. It just sits there and I never notice it anymore, but I noticed it today."

"Well, she is your ex wife. I can expect that you still have a few pictures of her."

"No, this is the only one and I’ve really been meaning to get rid of it." He pauses for a moment and thinks. "You know what?"

"What, Rumple?"

"Today is as good as any to get rid of it." He picks up the picture, looks at it and his body quivers with disgust. "I don’t see how I kept this up so long and not felt like vomiting. I’ll be right back, dearie."

Belle laughs to herself. “Alright, Rumple.”

Chef Gold goes into the kitchen and tosses the picture in the trash. He hurries back into the living room and gives Belle a quick tour of the rest of his home. He shows her some of the items he has collected over the years and his most cherished ones from his mothers.

Belle enjoys hearing the stories of the items, his house has so much history inside.

After the little tour, he shows her to the kitchen. “Oh, I want to show you this.” Gold pick up the knife block. “Here have a seat, sweetheart.” He offers her a stool.

"Thank you."

He pulls out the chefs knife from the block and hands it to Belle. “My mentor, Chef Zoso gave this to me.”

"Wow, this is gorgeous and heavy." She flips the knife around and sees Chef Gold’s name etched in the steel.

"He had it custom made and gave it to me, after he taught me everything he knew. It’s the only chefs knife I use."

"That’s amazing, Rumple."

"Thank you, sweetheart." He puts the knife back into the block. "Can I get you anything? Are you thirsty, hungry?"

"No, Rumple, I’m fine. I’m saving my appetite for The Sleepy Dwarf."

"Well, I’m going to have something, if you don’t mind."

"Why would I mind?"

Chef Gold kisses her zealously, taking away her breath. He pulls her out of her seat and backs her up against the french door refrigerator. He opens the refrigerator door and pulls out a jar.

Belle breaks the kiss. “What’s that?”

"Just some jam that I made, peach-mint." He smirks.

"That sounds delicious."

"It is delicious, dearie." He opens the jar.

"Can I try it?"

"You said you didn’t want anything." He dips his fingers into the jam, spreads a little on Belle’s neck and licks it off. "Mmm, for some reason, it tastes better."

"I want to taste some."

"Nope." He spreads more on her neck and slowly licks it off. "Mmm, so delicious."

"Remember the deal you broke in the office?"

He looks into her eyes, tilting his head a bit. “Yes, dearie, I remember.”

"It’s time for you to pay the price. You have to do whatever I tell you."

He grins at her. “Yes, dearie.”

"I want a taste."

Chef Gold dips his fingers in the jar again and spreads some of the jam on Belle’s lips.

She slowly licks her lips, savoring the taste of the peach-mint jam. “You’re right, it is delicious.”

"I told you it was." He spreads more on her lips, then kisses her, as Belle unbuttons the jacket of his suite.

She suddenly pushes him away from her. “I want to taste it on you.” She takes the jar from him.

"Yes, Belle." He takes off his jacket and vest, then begins unbuttoning his shirt.

"I don’t want to taste it there."

Gold gazes at her confused. “Then where do you want…. Oh.” He instantly realizes what she meant and starts to unbuckle his belt.

"Let me help you." She stands in front of him and slowly bends down on her knees, sitting the jar on the floor. She unbuckles his belt and removes it from the loops, then tosses it across the kitchen.

Chef Gold leans back on the counter, gripping tightly to the edge.

Belle caresses the front of his pants, feeling him getting hard to her touch. She unbuttons his pants and unzips the zipper with her teeth.

"Oh, Belle." He gently rubs the back of her head.

Belle pulls down his pants, he steps out if them and his stiff cock falls out. She spreads a bit of the jam on his thigh and she licks is off. “Mmm, so sweet.” She looks up at him, as she dips her fingers back into the jar of jam and puts a little on the tip of him. She quickly licks it off and his body trembles.

"Fuck, Belle," he groans.

She puts more peach-mint jam on the head of his cock, wrapping her lips around him, filling her mouth with the flavor of him and the jam. Belle strokes his length with her sticky hand and sucks on him, massaging her tongue against his tip.

Chef Gold heavily breathes, as his head falls back in bliss.

She takes his full length into her mouth and slowly removes it, making a small popping sound in release. “That’s so delectable,” she seductively says, as she stands from the floor.

Gold draws her into him and kisses her hard, slipping his tongue into her mouth, tasting himself and the jam on her breath. He lifts up her purple dress and rubs his hand over her wet panties. “I need to taste that,” he mummers on her lips. “Will you let me taste it, dearie?”

"Yes."

He quickly turns her around, lifts her up on the kitchen counter and picks up the jar of jam from the floor, sitting it next to her. He takes her dress off, slipping it over her head and throws it on the floor. “Will you lean back for me?”

She shakes her head yes and lays back.

He lifts up her legs, resting them on his shoulders, rubbing his hands across her soft skin. He leans forward and smells her wet panties.

She puts her hands on his head, racking her fingers though his brown and sliver hair.

Chef Gold sucks on her panties, absorbing the juices through them, tasting and also teasing her.

Belle arches her back in pleasure, as Gold suddenly rips off her panties. “Hey,” Belle giggles.

"Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll buy you new ones." He smirks.

"You better," she giggles again.

"I promise." He dips his fingers into the jar of jam and spreads some on the brim of her folds. He slowly licks off the jam, running his tongue between the lips, caressing it over her pearl.

She moans, as her body quakes.

He trails circles around her clit and dips his sticky fingers into her opening, moving them in and out of her quickly.

"Oh, shit, Rumple," she whimpers.

"Mmm," he hums, drinking in her essence.

"I need, oh…fuck !" She grips a hand full of his hair. "I need to feel you inside me," she breathes heavily.

Chef Gold lift his head, his face covered with the extract of her sex. “I haven’t quenched my thirst yet.”

"You have to do what I tell you," she reminds him.

"Yes, dearie." He grins and takes her legs down from his shoulders, then pulls her off of the counter. Gold picks up his pants and removes the condom from his pocket. "Will you help me put it on?"

"Yes." She opens the package and bends to her knees again. She strokes his cock and puts her lips around him once more, before slipping on the condom.

Gold helps her from the floor. “Thank you, dearie.”

"You’re welcome."

Chef Gold holds her close, as his hard cock brushes against her wet cunt. He kisses her neck, spreading the juices from his face onto her. Gold unbuckles her bra and caresses her breast, before quickly turning her around, bending her over the counter. He stands behind her, running the tip if his fingers down the length of her back.

She giggles to the tingling sensation.

He takes ahold of his dick and guides it to her opening, slowly slipping the tip inside her, then quickly takes it out, teasing her more.

"Rumple," she says anxiously, needing to feel his full length.

Chef Gold plunges his cock inside her strong and deep.

"Fuck !" she cries. Belle didn’t expect him to be so rough and she relishes it.

Gold grips her hips, rocking her body against him.

She cliches the walls of her opening around him, with every thrust he takes inside her. “Ahh !”

He rides her hard, plunging every inch of him inside of her with desire. “Oh, Belle,” he moans, holding back the urge to come. Gold suddenly pulls himself out if her and turns her around, backing her against the refrigerator again. He lifts one of her legs and wraps it around him. “I needed to see your face.” He glides himself back inside her.

She whimpers and rips open his shirt. “I’m not buying you a new one.”

"You don’t have too, dearie," he breathes into her neck.

Belle reaches for the ice machine and ice tumbles to the floor. She manages to grab a piece and runs it across his chest, licking up the dips of water.

"Oh, god, you’re amazing." He takes the ice from her and massages it against her clit.

"Ah, ahhh !" she moans louder, as the ice melts and he continues to caress her pearl with his fingers. Her body shudders, as the energy of her orgasm takes control of her. "Fuck !" She digs her nails into his back, as her body weakens.

Chef Gold watches the pleasure on her face “That’s what I needed to see again.” He thrust inside her a few more times, before pulling out of her. He removes the condom, tossing it in the sink, holding her pined between him and the refrigerator. He rapidly strokes his stiff cock, from the shaft to the tip, until his body tenses and he comes. “Ohh !” he groans. Gold rides his orgasm to the end, squirting his pastry cream all over her thigh.

Belle wipes a bit of it off of her thigh and licks it. “Mmm.” She pushes him back to the kitchen counter and picks up the jam. She dips her fingers between her leg, then into the jar and makes him lick them.

"Oh, Belle," he whispers, savoring the taste.

He wipes his cream from her thigh, dipping his fingers into the jar, giving her a taste as well.

"So luscious." She kisses him passionately.

"Oh, dearie," he breathes heavily. "I need to sit down."

Belle smiles at him and takes his hand, leading him to the living room. She picks up the throw blanket, laying in the couch and sits Chef Gold down. She sits on his lap, wrapping them both in the blanket and rests her head on his shoulder. “Is this better, Rumple?”

"Yes, thank you, sweetheart."

She places little kisses on his neck and strokes her sticky hands in his hair. “How much time do we have, before we have to go?” She cuddles into him.

"Not much. Actually, we should be heading out soon."

Belle sighs. “We never have enough time to just hold each other.”

"I know, dearie, but that will change soon."

"I can’t fucking wait."

Chef Gold softly kisses her lips. “Come on, we should get going. We have to take a shower.”

"Okay, sweetie."

Gold tilts his head, gazing at her. “Sweetie?”

"Yes. It’s because your sweet, like peach-mint jam." She smiles.

He laughs to himself. “I like that.” He kisses her cheek. “Come on, dearie, let’s go take a shower.”

"Together?"

"Of course, together." He rubs his hand across her cheek. "You’ll have to pick out another suite for me, if you don’t mind."

"No, I don’t mind." Belle stands and wraps the blanket around her naked sticky body. "I have to get my dress and bra from the kitchen."

"Alright, sweetheart. You can meet me upstairs. Be careful of the melting ice. I’ll clean the kitchen later."

"Okay, Rumple."

Chef Gold stands from the couch, only wearing his ripped dress shirt and shoes. “Oh, could you put the jam back into the refrigerator? I still need to finish it.”

She giggles and smiles at him. “Okay, I will.”

"Thank you. That stuff just tastes better, for some reason." He walks upstairs.

Belle goes back into the kitchen, picking up her dress and bra. She leaves her ripped panties for him to keep and as a reminder to buy her new ones. She leaves the kitchen and rushes upstairs, to join Chef Gold in a warm shower.


End file.
